Gojyo's Diary
by tuthakkai
Summary: Gojyo fell in love with Hakkai. But don't worry, this won't be yaoi, because Gojyo was turned into a girl!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hi! It's me again. In the story you're going to see some italicized words. Sooo.. If you see those. it means I'm the one talking. Soooo..Read and review pleassseee.  
  
GOJYO'S DIARY  
Chapter One: The Cause The Sanzo-ikkou is traveling to the west again, duh! But this time, it's different, because Gojyo was turned into a girl or lady or lad or woman or whatever term you use just to describe his gender now! OK, asking how? Well, here's how the story goes:  
  
We're going to start with the saru,  
  
"Haraheta." Goku complained for the hundredth time.  
  
"Urusai food-brain baka saru. Can't you see I'm trying to write something here!" Gojyo gave his/hers usual answer to the always-hungry-saru.. USUAL? Did I hear Gojyo say s/he's WRITING something?  
  
After what s/he said, he paused for a very long while. S/he thought of the time when he was still in his handsome body and they went to a certain place, in a certain time and a certain thing occurred.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@Gojyo's Flash Back@@@@@@@@@@ "Haraheta.Hakkai are we near already?" Goku asked Hakkai for the tenth time.  
  
"That's the problem with you saru. You don't write your name on your food, that's why I always eat it." Gojyo said in a wise tone.  
  
"But you know that that's my food. And I'm not a monkey."  
  
"But you are. You act like one, you think like one, you eat like one."  
  
(Anyways, let us just continue and wait for the-smoking-corrupted-a-man- of-a-few-words-and-emotions-monk's, and the-always-smiling-peace-maker- Hakkai's reply.)  
  
"Urusai! Do you want to die badly?" goes Sanzo's reply.  
  
"Me, no, but saru, ya, totally. Anyways Sanzo, gomen because I wasn't listening carefully. Did you say badly or baldly?" Gojyo teasingly said.  
  
BANG!  
  
(You know what that means, right?)  
  
"Don't worry Goku, we are near a town already," the-ever-smiling-Hakkai said. (I told you he was going to reply).  
  
"Hakkai, do they have nice food there?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, Goku. The town has nothing," Hakkai said still smilling =), but that smile didn't last as he recalled his past in that town.  
  
No minute passed without a noise (as you know, with these guys, you wont have silence), Goku was the first one to break Hakkai's past- recalling.  
  
"Hakkai, have you been there?" Goku asked AGAIN. You know curiosity is a sign of intelligence, but it doesn't seem to fit Goku.  
  
"Sort of," Hakkai answered, back in his smilling face.  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou stopped at the town and was surprised (especially Hakkai) by what they saw. The town people were building statues of goddesses.  
  
"E, Sanzo, glad that they won't build the statue of that kono baba here, ne?" Gojyo teases Sanzo.  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo said as he readied his almighty-not-so-famous-paper-fan.  
  
WHACK. WHACK.  
  
"You don't want to say that again, ne', Gojyo? Or I'll suck that blood of yours again like I did before," answered the old hag while appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"You, writer, you won't say that again, ne', unless you want to be mercilessly hurt?"  
  
"gomen" I said as I answered this old- I mean ever-merciful-yet-so-powerful- and-beautiful-Goddess of Mercy- Konzeon Bosatsu.  
  
"Good," ms. old hag answers the both of us.  
  
"I told you not to call me old hag again!"  
  
"So what? You can't do anything to me at least"  
  
"YOU. you super-corny-don't-know-how-to-make-people-laugh-writer"  
  
"You merciless-Goddess-of-Mercy-that-doesn't-even-know-that-HIS-breasts- will-pop-out!"  
  
"Of course not! My breasts., never..,"  
  
"Never what?..Never seem to wanna stay with you that's why it pops out?"  
  
"Why. you? You-never-do-anything-but-just-type-and-type-letters, maybe your but is stuck there in that chair,"  
  
"Look who's talking, you good-for-nothing-always-just-sitting-down-in-your- thrown watching us down here waiting for us to give you your grapes cause you can't even reach them?"  
  
"At least I help people and give them mercy,"  
  
"Ya ya ya. you know that is a good answer in the beauty pageant, you wanna- be-a-Miss -Universe,"  
  
"URUSAI!!!" the corrupted monk interrupted us with two bullets out of his gun.  
  
"Well my mercy-giving-job is done. I'm not yet through with you super-giant- almost-gonna-hit-your-head-on-the-roof-writer."  
  
"Well, I'm through with you. I have the power to kill all of you at once. I'll demonstrate,"  
  
With the ever joyful Sanzo, Kougaiji and Homura-ikkou rejoicing for the death of the Goddess of Mercy.  
  
"Then, I can also kill Sanzo,"  
  
With the Kougaiji and Homura-ikkou rejoicing, while the. um. HAKKAI(?)- ikkou mourning for the death of their master Sanzo.  
  
"See, I can kill all of you at once. But then again the story's not yet finish So I'll wake all of the dead again, cause I also have the power to wake-up the dead, too."  
  
So, all of the groups started crying, because the ever-ugly-stick-in-the- mud-Goddess is alive again. But don't worry Gojyo, I'll send her back to Tenkai.  
  
So Hakkai went running-, WHAT?  
  
"Oy, you writer, you're already continuing the story and yet you haven't brought Sanzo back here! Anyways, thanks for kicking Konzeon's ass off here!" Gojyo said.  
  
Ehem.. gomen.. ok before anything else happens, here's Sanzo again going down from Tenkai with his hair in pigtails., eating a lollipop and wearing a Britney Spears costume.  
  
"URUSAI!!!" says Sanzo to the ever beautiful and clever writer-me.  
  
"Ch," All of them said.  
  
"If you're clever and BEAUTIFUL, I either had fallen in love with you or had a crush on you." Gojyou told ME teasingly.  
  
So many youkai attacked the ikkou. Gojyo was easily beaten by one low class demon because he wasn't even paying attention.  
  
That's for teasing me, Gojyo.  
  
It's too bad that Gojyo can't answer me now cause he's really hurt.  
  
So, before anything else can happen, Hakkai ran and searched for his old school, and there he met a nun who called him Gono. She was Hakkai's ex- classmate. They talked to each other. His old classmate told him that there was a boy much like him, he doesn't smile nor socialize. So she wanted Hakkai to talk to that boy. And fix the problem.  
  
So that night, Hakkai, the super-smart-boy of the group, of course, new what the boy's planning to do. So he went to the boy, and saved the boy right away. He was almost killed by one of the youkais, but Gojyo killed the youkai before Hakkai got hurt. So Hakkai immediately thanked Gojyo for saving his life. But as he thanks Gojyo, he noticed that Gojyo has a wound. Then he fainted. Oh, what a horrible thing to happen.  
  
"Gojyo, daijabu ka?" Hakkai asked Gojyo caringly.  
  
"Hakkai, Gojyo's wounded!" Goku shouted when he noticed that Gojyo has a wound.  
  
"Ya ya Goku, I know. Maybe he got that from the youkai that attacked us a while ago," Hakkai, the ever-intelligent-youkai, explained. "Let's just find an inn and I'll heal his wound and let him rest,"  
  
The ikkou found an inn with nothing in it! But at least it has 4 beds in one room and food for the saru. That morning Sanzo was the first one who woke up.  
  
"Huh?" Sanzo's only reaction to the horrible thing he found out.  
  
Hakkai awoke with what he heard and was surprised with what he saw. Gojyo, the babe-loving-water-monster, was turned into a girl!  
  
"Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted loud enough to wake the kappa up. He immediately checked the monk and himself if they were also turned into girls. Luckily, they're not. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Nani?" Gojyo said lazily. "Why are you so-," Gojyo stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed that his voice became thinner and it sounded like a girl. "What happened to my-, Aaghghg! I'm a girl! I'm a girl! OHHH NOOOO!"  
  
"Gojyo calm down," Hakkai said.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when all of you weren't turned into girls, and I'm the only one who's turned into a girl? At least if you're also turned into girls at least I can peep at you and enjoy what happened!" Gojyo kept on shouting and complaining. He shouted too loud that it made the saru wake up.  
  
"Nani? Aghgh! Hakkai who is this girl?!" Goku gave the same expression/question like Gojyo when he was awakened by the noise. "Ok Goku, you too, should also calm down. Ok, Goku she's Gojyo, he became a girl because the youkai cursed him. I mean her," Hakkai explained.  
  
"Ah, Hakkai how did you know that?" Gojyo asked Hakkai in amusement.  
  
"I just noticed that the youkai that attacked you last night has something weird in his claws which were buried in you when he attacked you," Hakkai explained again.  
  
"Is that so? Is THAT so? Since you now know what the cause is, maybe you'll tell me what the solution is!" Gojyo hollered.  
  
"Maa maa.. Gojyo-chan.. relax.. I haven't found out what-.." Hakkai paused in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Hakkai! Hak-." both Gojyo and Hakkai paused in the middle of their conversation. Gojyo paused BECAUSE he noticed that Hakkai wasn't listening to him anymore. Instead he was looking up! He checked what Hakkai was looking at. He looked up, and saw lavender, flower printed panty! Why, it was Yaone's underwear! She was hanging from a branch up a tree.  
  
"What a nice flower!" Gojyo commented fazed at what he was seeing.  
  
"Ah- as I was saying, Gojyo? Gojyo? Yaone-kun! What in Buddha's name are you doing up there? Please go down here immediately!" Hakkai called.  
  
"Oh, sir Hakkai," Yaone stuttered, and then jumped down from the tree. "My potion bottles got scattered because some youkais attacked us, so I found one in the tree and had to climb up to fetch it. Er.who is this girl, may I ask?"  
  
"Uh.er.This is-this is-Gojyo," Hakkai tried to find the right words. "Youkkai's attacked us last night, and he got slashed, so I was supposing some kind of poison went in his blood. I'm hoping that out of your kindness, you might be able to-,"  
  
Hakkai's sentence got interrupted when suddenly Kougaji appeared.  
  
"Oh, Kou," Yaone sighed.  
  
"Who are you with, Hakkai?" Kou asked, astounded by Gojyo's striking female form. Gojyo just shot him a "what-are-you-looking-at-creep" look.  
  
"Anyways, we're here for the sutra," Kou demanded. "So, if you're ready for a battle--,"  
  
Kou snapped his fingers, and then at the same time, Doku and Lirin came.  
  
"Harahetta." Goku and Lirin chorused. "We haven't had breakfast since early morning."  
  
"Hey, stop imitating me, you monkey!" Lirin snapped at Goku. "You're the one who's joining with me!" Goku snapped back. Soon the two sarus were wrestling with each other.  
  
"Gomenasai, Lirin-chan if I haven't cooked anything yet. And gomenasai Mr. Hakkai, I guess we'll just talk next time we meet," Yaone apologized as she grabbed Lirin out of the wrestling ground.  
  
"See you then, bai bai!" Hakkai happily bed bai bai to them.  
  
"HAKKAI! How can you possibly let her go without asking for the potion? You didn't even care to ask if she knows how to make it! How could you?" Gojyo said irritably, and by now she already had a female behavior. "How coul you? How could you?" by saying those words, Gojyo made Hakkai feel guilty inside.  
  
"Maa maa.. I understand how you feel. Don't worry, we'll sure cure it!" Hakkai said caringly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ end of chapter one1  
  
Note: To be continued. I hope you won't get mad at me because I didn't finish my fic now. Pleassse.be patient and REVIEW! 


	2. No more peeping tom

Note: Sorry for keeping you wait! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
When you see: It means:  
  
(00) you're a weirdo/ shocked (00;;) sweat drop (00?) eh? (00!) surprised (*o*) oh? (00'') haha? (0u0) smile (OO?) totally shocked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GS! But I do not own nothing! Because I own this fic!  
  
GOJYO'S DIARY CHAPTER TWO: NO MORE PEEPING TOM (The group is now rejoicing because a female has replaced their perverted companion.)  
  
Goku: "...mmm."  
  
Hakkai: "Nani yo?"  
  
Gojyo: "Hakkai, help me first! Before that. that. saru!"  
  
Hakkai: "Gomen nasai Gojyo. Goku, are you okay?"  
  
Gojyo: "Hakkai! I said mind me first! Can you put Goku out of your concern!"  
  
(Wow, female hormones are starting to get to Gojyo, ne?)  
  
Hakkai: "Gojyo, since you're now a girl, it doesn't mean that you should get all the attention,"  
  
(Don't worry, his not angry, he's still smilling when he said this.)  
  
Goku: "Harahetta.."  
  
Hakkai: "Oh. sorry Goku. I guess we forgot all about breakfast,"  
  
Gojyo: "See, Hakkai, he's problem is just all about food" (stomach growls.)  
  
Hakkai: "Ok, since all of us. I guess. Sanzo are you already hungry?"  
  
Sanzo: "Iye,"  
  
Hakkai: "Okay.. Since the three of us are already hungry, I'll cook breakfast,"  
  
Gojyo: "Okay, I guess we all need a break. But be sure that it's fast. Or else it won't be a break-fast!"  
  
Goku: "Finally! Food! Food! Food!"  
  
Hakkai: "Gojyo, can you kindly set the table,"  
  
Gojyo: "Do I have to?"  
  
Hakkai: "Whether you like it or not, you'll be the mother of the group,"  
  
Goku: "Hakkai, can you please cook: meat buns, pork buns, noodle soup, dumplings, shrimp.. and pudding!"  
  
Hakkai: "Maa. maa. Goku, you know we don't have the ingredients for those. Besides, we have to save food, because, next time, I won't be the one who's going to cook,"  
  
Gojyo: "But Hakkai, I don't wanna cook, and you don't want to be poisoned, ne,"  
  
Goku: "Hakkai, oh please, oh please, I don't wanna die yet,"  
  
Sanzo: (00'') (slowly moves away)  
  
Hakkai: "Oh, but what I'm telling you is for tomorrow," (00;;)  
  
Sanzo: "(*o*) (relieved, slowly comes back) *it's good no one saw me*,"  
  
After a few hours. The ikkou just finished their meal. Yap! Just now.  
  
Gojyo: "What do I have to do now,"  
  
Hakkai: "You're going to wash the dishes! No need to worry, I'll help you. Here's the first plate,"  
  
CRASH! Gojyo broke the first plate she held.  
  
Gojyo: "Aw! Hakkai My leg's wounded! It's bleeding! Oh, my beautiful legs!"  
  
Hakkai: "Really?-,"  
  
(Hakkai said, trying hard not to think about something green about Gojyo)  
  
Hakkai: "-Ok, here's what you should do; get a wet towel, and a bandage,"  
  
Gojyo: "But Hakkai! My leg hurts! All I can do now is sit!"  
  
Hakkai FINALLY looked at Gojyo, and carried her to the room.  
  
Hakkai: "ok, just relax, and I will cure your wound,"  
  
Gojyo: "Of course, duh! What else are you suppose to do to my leg!"  
  
After a few hours of curing, Hakkai's finally relieved. Goku went inside the room.  
  
Hakkai: "Hi, Goku,"  
  
Goku: "What are you going to do with Gojyo, Hakkai? Are you going to do the same thing Gojyo does when he has a girl in his room?"  
  
Hakkai/Gojyo: "Of course not,"  
  
Gojyo: "Why don't you go with the corrupted monk to the restaurant?"  
  
Goku: "Okay!"  
  
Hakkai: "Okay Gojyo, you should now act like a girl, so you wouldn't get hurt,"  
  
Gojyo: "but I- I don't know how,"  
  
Hakkai: "that's why I'm here to teach you. Okay."  
  
Gojyo: "Okay?"  
  
Hakkai: "Okay."  
  
Gojyo: "Now what? You kept saying okay,"  
  
Hakkai: "Okay. We'll discuss about the 'menstruation thingy',"  
  
Gojyo: "Menstruation? Does it have something to do with men? Or seducing men? If so, count me in! I sure know how. As I can see, I'm already turning you on,"  
  
Hakkai: "Of course not, Gojyo,"  
  
Gojyo: "What no? Menstruation's not about men?"  
  
Hakkai: "Yes, menstruation isn't about seducing men, and no 'because you're not turning me on,"  
  
Gojyo: "Is that so? Then, why are you blushing?"  
  
Hakkai: "Am I?! Oh! But it doesn't have to do anything about you,"  
  
(Hakkai said still blushing and smilling)  
  
Gojyo: (00;;)  
  
Hakkai: "Anyway, let's just continue. as I was saying, menstruation is caused when your egg cell didn't meet any sperm cell so it goes down to your . um. vagina. with dirty blood,"  
  
Gojyo: (00'') "Oh. that's why girls have sex so they won't have their menstruation,"  
  
Hakkai: "Not all girls do. Only some of them. And I don't think that's the reason why they have sex. You see Gojyo, if an egg cell meets a sperm cell, it will be fertilized. And you will have a baby,"  
  
Gojyo: "So.. How do you get rid of it?"  
  
Hakkai: "No, you don't get rid of it, you should just prevent it from staining your clothes,"  
  
Gojyo: "How?"  
  
Hakkai: "By putting some napkins in your panty. Anyway, let's go to the store so we can buy napkins and bandages,"  
  
Gojyo: "Bandages? Why? Who got wounded?  
  
Hakkai: (00?) "Nobody got wounded, it's to cover your. um . nipples,"  
  
Gojyo: "But the girls I have sex with don't wear those,"  
  
Hakkai: (00)  
  
Gojyo: "And they look more attractive without bandages,"  
  
Hakkai: (00!) "Gojyo, you still need to wear bandages,"  
  
At the restaurant with Sanzo and Goku:  
  
Waitress: "What's your order, sir?"  
  
Goku: "Two pork buns, two meet buns, one bowl of noodles-,"  
  
Waitress: (00")  
  
Sanzo: "Urusai!"  
  
THWACK  
  
Goku: (00) "I think that's enough for me,"  
  
Waitress: "how about you sir?"  
  
Sanzo: "one bottle of wine,"  
  
Waitress: "Ok, anything else?"  
  
Goku: "one-,"  
  
THWACK Sanzo: "That's enough,"  
  
Back to Gojyo and Hakkai, in the store;  
  
Hakkai: "Gojyo, these are napkins, and bandages,"  
  
Gojyo: "Hello Mr. Napkin, and hello Mr. Bandage,"  
  
Hakkai: (00) "We better pay these and go home already,"  
  
Gojyo: (0u0)  
  
In the inn with Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo:  
  
Goku watching Hakkai. I don't know why. Hakkai drinking his tea and Sanzo going to read the newspaper when Gojyo went inside the kitchen.  
  
Gojyo: "Hakkai can you help me put this bandage-, oops sorry."  
  
Hakkai/ Sanzo: (00) *stares at Gojyo's breasts*  
  
There was silence for awhile.  
  
Hakkai blushed and is out of his self.  
  
Sanzo blushed, grabbed the newspaper, covered his face, pretended he didn't see anything and pretended that he's reading the newspaper.  
  
Goku: "Ahhhhh-,"  
  
Hakkai's back to himself and turned to Goku.  
  
Goku: "ahhhh! Hakkai! Sanzo has an eye problem! He reads newspaper upside down!"  
  
Sanzo: "What are you talking about- *looks at the newspaper*- Oh?!"  
  
Hakkai: (*o*) "Gojyo, can you go to the bathroom first,"  
  
Gojyo: "Sorry!"  
  
Sanzo: "Hakkai, next time, tell him not to go here to us, undressed!" Hakkai: "Hay hay,"  
  
Gojyo: "Sorry Hakkai!"  
  
Hakkai: "Ok, what you should do is rap it around your. breast." (Hakkai's hands are covering his eyes)  
  
Gojyo: "Ok.I got it............Finished!"  
  
Hakkai: "Ok. I'll go back to the kitchen."  
  
After a few hours..  
  
The group is having their 'snack time'. Hakkai's drinking his tea, Goku's eating his pork bun, Gojyo's drinking coke (she quit drinking beer), and Sanzo's smoking. And there was silence.  
  
Hakkai: ..What am I thinking about Gojyo?......... Does she really turn me on?.......  
  
Goku was the first one to break the silence.  
  
Goku: "Hakkai, your face is turning red!"  
  
Sanzo: "Hakkai, why are you so red?"  
  
Hakkai's hands touched his face all over.  
  
Hakkai: (00!) "Really? Oh, look-,"  
  
(Throws his tea to Goku's face.)  
  
Hakkai: "-oops. gomenasai Goku, clumsy me! I'll get a rag and more tea!"  
  
Gojyo: "What's wrong with Hakkai?"  
  
Goku: "I think he's-,"  
  
THWACK  
  
Sanzo: "Leave them alone,"  
  
Goku: "I get it! Why?"  
  
Sanzo: "Ch,"  
  
Goku: "Why-,"  
  
Sanzo: "Urusai!"  
  
Goku: (00)  
  
After a few minutes..  
  
Hakkai: "Here's the rag, Goku. I'll go somewhere else. first."  
  
Gojyo/Goku: (OO?)  
  
Sanzo: (00)  
  
Gojyo: "It's getting dark already.. I bet he's going inside soon,"  
  
Goku: "But we haven't eaten dinner yet!"  
  
Gojyo: "I'm not hungry. I'm not gonna cook. So, Sanzo, can you take Goku to a restaurant please?"  
  
Sanzo: "Ch,"  
  
Goku: "Yey!"  
  
Gojyo went to her room, and waited for Hakkai to go inside. Unfortunately, Hakkai took few hours before he went to the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: Please review! And please be patient! 


End file.
